dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Solasan
Temple of Pride It seems I confused the Solasan with the Temple of Pride. So this page is probably incorrect. :It's the same place, The Temple of Pride is the quest that takes you there. Golden Silence (talk) 15:43, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Ah. Thank you for clearing that up. I was majorly confused. Heidirs (talk) 16:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Heidirs, the deleted info could be moved to the quest page. You provide good details to the quest so i definitely think it could be there. <-Kewpies (talk) 16:18, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: Okay, thanks. I'll take a look at the quest pages, but I think they covered everything I had written. Heidirs (talk) 17:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Is it just called "Solasan" or is it "Solasan Temple"? -- 05:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Solasan is a region in the Oasis. I don't think there's any reference to "Solasan Temple" despite the temple being in Solasan ... if that makes sense. -- Ness csr (talk) 06:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::A clarification - The ancient temple located in Forbidden Oasis was called "Solasan" by the ancient elves, and seems to be called "Temple of Pride" in the respective quest. Whether it's an "official" translation from elven language, I don't know. So, regarding the name, it is simply Solasan. But in the text it would be fine to write "Solasan temple", if you want to point it out for the reader that this is, in fact a temple. Same logic as "Kirkwall" or "city of Kirkwall", etc etc ::Yes, the region in Oasis is called Solasan, but by that they mean the temple. It's the temple that is the region - they are the same. Similarly to Redcliffe Village or Valammar, which are regions, but they are also buildings/locations of their own, and they exist regardless of being a region in Hinterlands or not. (With other words, the link on the Oasis region Solasan should link here) <-Kewpies (talk) 12:36, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Ahh yes, I missed where the quest says "...a mysterious temple the ancient elves called Solasan..." and I wasn't sure what sort of reach the region had. So Kewpies, you are spot on and the page name is exactly how it should be. -- Ness csr (talk) 12:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: Perfect. Thanks for the clarification, guys! -- 22:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Shard Counts Does anyone know how to display how many shards the Inquisitor currently has? DaBarkspawn (talk) 07:19, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :As far as I am aware there is no tally to glance at. Short of checking all your shard collection "quests" in the Journal and calculating the total manually & keeping a record of those you've "spent" I don't think there's another way -- Ness csr (talk) 07:34, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks for confirming, Ness. I was hoping I missed some UI bit, but at least now I can stop looking. DaBarkspawn (talk) 09:43, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Two points on this. :::# One is that there is sort of a tally. If you have started at least one of the elemental quests, every time you pick up a shard, it will tell you how many you have left until the count for the current door is full up. Then it just reports 16/16 or whatever. :::# The other is that to fulfill the requirement you need shards, but you don't need to complete the shard collection quests. If you need 16 shards, theoretically four shards from four different regions would work. ::: DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:56, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Etymology Grammar CompleCCity: I actually think the previous phrasing was better, but could use quotes: "Solasan" means "a place where pride lives" in Elven. For some reason "in the Elven language" sounds better to me than "in Elven". DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:33, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :Where are you from? I'm from Germany, which might explain my concerns … though my wording wasn't any better, actually. :Former wording, both, order doesn't matter: "Nuit" means night in French. :Which is – properly speaking – wrong; wrong relation between subject, object and … er … yeah, grammar terminology … :What I mean: "Night" means nuit in French. :Right? Or "Nuit" is French for night. :So, what about this (incl. edit summary)? And a small change to "Solasan" in style? :Oh, and of course thanks for noticing and commenting! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:38, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi! I'm a native Californian. I think "Nuit" is French for night. is the best formulation, that's a good choice. And you're welcome! DaBarkspawn (talk) 16:48, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Respawning mines? Hi, DaBarkspawn. Is it really the mines that keep respawning, or rather their visual effect (which I noticed myself)? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:03, December 1, 2017 (UTC) : Well, on three different times, one of my characters (Inky, Solas, or Cole) got blown a few meters and took damage while I was searching a room. DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:30, December 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Then it seems, my party was lucky … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:42, December 1, 2017 (UTC) ::: Were you playing on PC, this may be a platform dependent bug. DaBarkspawn (talk) 19:37, December 1, 2017 (UTC) :::: Yep, PC. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 06:54, December 2, 2017 (UTC)